urbantransitfandomcom-20200215-history
SMRT
SMRT (Singapore Mass Rapid Transit) is a public transport company in Singapore operating buses , taxis , MRT and LRT service. SMRT used to be a MRT company since its opening in 1987. Than in 2003, Singapore LRT Limited which operated the Bukit Panjang LRT (Light Rail Transit) merge with SMRT due to some financial problems. Due to that SMRT operates LRT service. SMRT is the first to get everything. They are the first to start an MRT service in Singapore before SBS Transit (Singapore Bus Service Transit) started its MRT service the North East Line in 2003. Bus services SMRT took over Trans Island Bus Services (TIBS) and SSB (Singapore Shuttle Bus) in 2001. SMRT began changing the livery in 2003 due to cost and some delay of new buses coming in 2002. The reason of merger is because of TIBS partnership with SMRT in 1996. With merger, TIBS have better help under SMRT. It was unknown for SSB to merge. Although their rivals SBS Transit controls majority of bus services, SMRT has fast high frequency routes that connects towns to the CBD and express routes from all across the island. Train services The 1980s The first train service is in August 1987 in the North South Line starting from Yio Chu Kang to Toa Payoh. Than, somewhere in 1988, train service on the North South Line from Toa Payoh to Raffles Place is open. And it is also the same time when the East West Line, (only the western part of the line was open),Raffles Place to Jurong East is open. The 1990s In 6 July 1990, the eastern part of the East West Line was open including Chinese Garden, Lakeside and Boon Lay in the west marking the completion of the line. Marina Bay, Khatib and Yishun is completed marking the completion of the North South Line. In the same time the Branch Line from Jurong East station to Choa Chu Kang station is open marking the whole MRT system is officialy completed. However in 1996, the Woodlands Extention is completed linking the Branch Line and the North South Line together. That meant saying bye-bye to the Branch Line. The Woodlands Extention will serve residents in Yew Tee, Marsiling, Woodlands, Admiralty and Sembawang. It also serves workers from Sungei Kadut and Woodlands area. Into the 21st Century, the 2000s that is... In 2001, Expo station is open marking the first station in the Changi Airport Extention (which branches of from Tanah Merah station in the East West Line) and in the same year, Dover station is completed. It was meant to provide convenience for Singapore Polythechnic students. Somewhere in 2001 or 2002, LTA(Land Transport Authority) decided to modify the system map. A London Tube Train map is used as a reference and the final result (pictured) is realeased in 2002. In 2002, Changi Airport station is completed marking the completion of the Changi Airport Extention. It is also the first station in Singapore to have a skybridge inside the station, being the deepest station in the East West Line (the Changi Airport Extention is part of the East West Line) and has faregates on the platform rather than on the concourse. Into 2010s In 2009, two MRT projects are completed in Singapore. First was the Boon Lay Extention. It connects Boon Lay (which use to be the last station in the East West Line) towards Pioneer and Joo Koon. The station names are Pioneer and Joo Koon. Lastly, the Circle Line Stage 3 is open. It runs from Marymount to Bartley. It is the first time the Circle Line is in operation after a few delays. In 2010, Circle Line stage 2 and 1 is open from Bartley to Dhoby Ghaut Interchange. Than lastly in 2011, Circle Line stage 4 is completed from Marymount to Harbourfront marking the completion of the line despite the Marina Branch Line (part of the Circle Line) from Promenarde Interchange to Marina Bay have not even open. And than, the Jurong East Expantion project is completed in 2012 as the station needed more room to hold a lot of commuters. Gallery Smrt map 1987.jpg|The MRT map designed by SMRT in 1987. Smrt map 2003.gif|A 2003 MRT/LRT system map designed by Land Transport Authority. Smrt map 2012.jpg|The 2012 MRT/LRT map updated by Land Transport Authority. C751B on testrun.jpg|A Kawasaki Nippon Sharyo on test run after it arrives in Singapore in 1996. C151A in Bishan Depot.jpg|The Kawasaki QSR Sifang C151A which plies on mainly the East West MRT Line from 2011. Kawasaki C151B.jpeg|The artist impression of the Kawasaki QSR Sifang C151B which might arrive by 2015. MAN A24 long bus.jpg|A MAN A24 Gemilang Demonstrator. New SMRT livery .jpg|A Mercedes Citaro with the updated livery in 2013. Volgren TIBS 1.jpg|A 2002 Mercedes Benz O405G Volgren with the old Trans Island Bus Services (TIBS) livery. Videos thumb|500px|right|SMRT Introduction in 1994-Excellence In Motion Category:Technology Category:History Category:Singaporean matters Category:Trains Category:Organization Category:Buses Category:Train companies in Singapore Category:MRT companies Category:Bus companies